1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and method for the treatment of computer vision syndrome. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus and method for the treatment and recovery of normal human performance lost due to trauma and/or injury, and post-traumatic injury and loss of normal performance of the human neuro-muscular, sensor-motor and psycho-physiological systems as a consequence of any physical and/or psycho-physiological “trauma/insult”, but most particularly in regard to trauma or injury due to computer vision syndrome (CVS).
2. Prior Art
Many apparatuses and methods have been advanced for the treatment and recovery of normal human performance lost due to trauma and/or injury. These apparatuses and Methods seek to prevent, treat, protect, and reverse the discomfort and compromise imposed upon normal human functions (i.e., eye-hand coordination/reaction; eye movement; neuro-muscular tension; visual focusing; visual acuity; depth perception; peripheral vision; neuromuscular movement; vestibular function; equilibrium; perceptuo-motor function, visual/auditory spatia-orientation; and related psychological/emotional function) due to traumatic brain/neurological insult (including “Repetitive Stress Trauma”) by means of a computer applied/assisted/presented/measured/analyzed regimen of programmed human “tasks and exercises” (i.e., Physical; Cognitive; Psychomotor; Kinesthetic; Proprioceptive, etc.) which are medically designed to rehabilitate, reestablish, reeducate, reinforce, and protect the Users normal range of comfortable, unrestricted function and performance in the User's surrounding real-world volume of three-dimensional unencumbered “free-space”. Whereas the prior art apparatuses and methods deal with all general aspects of the problem, none offer a simple and effective apparatus and method for a computer user to deal with problems of CVS including computer tunneling vision.